His
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: FemHarry. M for Sexual Content. Now a Two-Shot. A male contemplates Harriet Potter. I dare not say anymore in summary for fear of ruining the story. Harry/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**This is a One-Shot and I have no Plans to continue. **

0000000000

He supposed it started in her third year, when they first met. Her courage and bravery had impressed him, especially in one so young.

When her and her friend Hermione had gone back in time and rescued him from the Ministry, he had been in awe that they would rescue him.

He had only seen her briefly the year the year after that, but even then he had seen the beginning of change. He wasn't able to explain it, not then, but there had been something about her then that had drawn him to her..

Of course the food she brought had helped.

During their time apart, he had missed her. And when he found out she was coming to live in the dark, gloomy house with him, he had been ecstatic. He had become even more excited when she had shown him her animagus form.

The two of them had spent hours holed up in his room talking, while the rest of the household was left unaware.

He had been sad when she had to leave to return to Hogwarts, and wished he was able to go with her. But when she told him that she would come back in a few months, he had been pleased.

Those few months had been spent in thought. He knew he was attracted to her, that he wanted her, and he determined to have her.

She had returned two days ago.

Now, with his member buried in her tight sheath, his eyes wandered over her beautiful form. Piercing green eyes, sparkling like emeralds. Black hair and feathers, combined with an obsidian beak and talons that would make her almost invisible when she hunted at night.

'Oh yes,' Buckbeak thought as he continued to ram himself into his mate, 'Harriet Potter was the perfect mare, and she would give him strong foals.'

And she was his.

0000000000

**Who expected that? Please Review and Check out the Challenges in my Forum, Link on Profile. There is also a spot there where you can post your own challenges if your interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**TWO WEEKS AFTER RETURNING TO HOGWARTS**

"Maybe we should go to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione moaned from her another stall.

Ginny moaned out a, "Yeah," in agreement from another stall. "I think we caught something at Headquarters."

"No shit!" Harriet agreed. "The three of us have been vomiting for two days. Remind me again why we didn't go straight to the hospital wing then?"

"Because nausea potions taste worse than actual vomit," Hermione reminded her friend. "Come on, the sooner we get to the hospital, the sooner we can quit puking our guts up."

0000000000

Ten minutes later, the three girls arrived at the hospital wing.

Pomfrey, immediately noticing their expressions, quickly put them in beds and began her examination. The school healer began her examination with Ginny, which took ten minutes. Frowning afterward, she moved on to Hermione. By the time she finished Harriet's exam, the normally stern, yet kind nurse had a scowl on her face.

"All three of you will wait here until I fetch your head of house," Pomfrey instructed sternly, before leaving the hospital wing.

"What do you suppose this is all about?" Harriet asked, confused at Madame Pomfrey's reaction.

Ginny shrugged, but Hermione said, "Maybe we're highly contagious."

"I should hope not!" the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall said as entered the hospital wing, followed by Madame Pomfrey. "Do the three of you understand how much trouble you're in?"

"Trouble?" Hermione asked. "What did we do?"

Minerva turned to Pomfrey, "You didn't tell them?"

"Not yet," Pomfrey explained. She turned to the three girls, sixteen year old Hermione, fifteen year old Harriet, and fourteen year old Ginny. "All three of you are pregnant."

The three girls stared at Pomfrey blankly, mouths opening and closing, before all three yelled, "WHAT?"

"This isn't possible," Hermione muttered. "I didn't read anything saying it was possible."

"Mum is going to kill me," Ginny whined

"I haven't even had sex with a guy," Harriet protested.

Professor McGonagall held up her hand for silence, and the three girls shut up. "I assure all three of you that Poppy has checked you each twice. She also checked for memory charms and found none. Now, I want the names of every boy each of you have slept with, NOW."

The three girls were silent, each waiting for one of the others to speak, until Harriet finally spoke up. "Is it possible for an animagus to get pregnant if they were with another of the same species?"

Minerva stood up straighter. "Ms. Potter? Explain yourself right now."

"I became an animagus over the summer," Harriet admitted. "The only sex I've had was...was with an actual hippogriff, in my animagus form."

"Ms. Potter, I am very disappointed in your recklessness to become an animagus without supervision," McGonagall scolded. "And yes, it is possible, so long as you are in your animagus form at the time, and are the same creature as your partner. May I assume that the hippogriff in question, is currently residing at headquarters?"

"Yes professor," Harriet nodded, looking down.

McGonagall gave Harriet a stern look, before turning to the the other two girls, who were staring at Harriet, somewhat shocked, and relieved. "Well?"

Hermione was the next one brave enough to speak. "Harriet isn't the only illegal animagus professor. I can turn into a kneazle, and Crookshanks is the only being I've been with."

the Gryffindor head gave Hermione a stern glare before turning her attention to the youngest Weasley. "And I suppose you've only been with your family's owl?" she asked sarcastically.

Ginny shook her head. "No professor." She licked her lips, then looked over at the other ashamed looking girls, before responding, "But I am an illegal animagus as well. But the only person I've been with was Fawkes."

Everyone's eyes widened, but Harriet grinned. "Way to go Ginny," she congratulated. "A phoenix is much more impressive that a hippogriff or kneazle."

"Half-kneazle," Hermione corrected. "I may change to a full kneazle, but Crookshanks is only half."

"If you ladies will excuse me," McGonagall growled. "I need to go have a chat with our headmaster." Seconds later, McGonagall stormed out of the infirmary.

After a few minutes of silence, Ginny asked, "Hermione, is it considered bestiality that we each had sex with and got knocked up by animals? I mean technically we ourselves were animals at the time."

Hermione looked over at Harriet, who shrugged, before turning back to Ginny. "You know, I really have no idea."

0000000000

**I re-read the story and thought it would be funny if Ginny and Hermione also got knocked up by animals. Crookshanks and Hermione was easy to come up with, figuring out who knocked up Ginny was harder, finally I just connected her red hair with fire, and through fire to Fawkes. I have no plans to continue, unless more inspiration strikes. So as of now, this will remain a two-shot.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forum (Link on Profile)**


End file.
